The Last Epistle of Jeffrey David Sinclair
by Laura M. Appelbaum
Summary: Before traveling back in time, Jeffrey Sinclair wrote two letters (well, three as I imagine it; see "Leaving Garibaldi"); one to himself and one to Delenn, breaking the news about his astonishing double life as Valen. What did he say in that second letter to his Minbari friend?


The Last Epistle of Jeffrey David Sinclair

By Laura M. Appelbaum

From Jeffrey Sinclair to Delenn – dearest friend, dedicated disciple, grace and peace to you.

Do you remember the day when we sat together in the Zen garden aboard Babylon 5 and you instructed me on how a single stone created endless ripples that stretched out and affected everything else in profound ways? You told me I had not spent enough time looking to really comprehend that. You were more right than you knew, but I believe at last I understand. I know that you recall that when we first met thirteen years ago at The Battle of the Line, the Triluminary glowed more brightly for me than any other, and that you have always had your suspicions as to why. Let me tell you that once more, you are correct. The Triluminary is cued to detect Valen, and I do possess Valen's soul in its entirety. However that has nothing to do with reincarnation and everything to do with transformation. Because Delenn, old friend, I am Valen. I always have been and always will be, though this will be a revelation to both of us. For while you read this letter, I am reading another, one that was also kept sealed in the Chosen One's palace vault for a thousand years. Soon I will perform my final acts as Jeffrey Sinclair and then metamorphosize just as you did, in a Chrysalis, to transfigure myself as the Minbari not of Minbari, of no Caste but of all three, a man with a past that is the future.

I only pray that this revelation will be welcomed by you as vindication rather than as an assault on the things you have believed in throughout your life. I've said and done all the things attributed to me in the holy books. I spoke before the multitudes at Mount H'Leya and founded the Grey Council, I formed the Anla'Shok and led the Minbari people to victory against the Shadows; all you were taught is true. But now you know why there are such scant details left about the first Shadow War and why no images of me survive. If you or any other Minbari learned the truth too soon, it might have altered the chain of events that led up to the moment in which you find yourself. I couldn't risk that happening so I destroyed all the records myself, just to be sure. As for the War, it is also true that the Shadows destroyed Minbar's original base of operations and that I arrived with a new and more powerful station. I can only do this if you will do me the honor of obeying the word of Valen one last time. I need you to help me bring Babylon 4 back in time. Babylon 4 is Valen's gift.

While Minbar has forgotten the configuration of the Station, the Shadows remember. In 2256 they attempted to destroy B4 with a fusion bomb. If they'd succeeded, they would have been three times as powerful when I faced them as Valen, and again when they re-awoke in the Twenty Third Century. Together we must stop their sabotage attempt. In three days, always three of course; I'd hate to disappoint you, I will return to Babylon 5, and you, me, John Sheridan, Susan Ivanova, Marcus Cole and Zathras will travel by White Star to Sector 14 and thwart their efforts. Tomorrow Draal will forward to you a recording Varn made that you can show to the others to help explain all of this.

Once our mission is complete, it will mark the end of my life as Jeffrey Sinclair. I will leave you all to return to the beginning. But know, Delenn, that I always remembered you with deep affection and respect; that I lived my life as Valen always hoping to be who you envisioned and with your lessons from the garden in the forefront of my mind. While a single person can change the universe, no one exists in a vacuum; "I am a part of all that I have met; yet all experience is an arch where thro' gleams that untravell'd world whose margin fades for ever and forever when I move." We all need someone to guide us on our journey; you had Valen. Valen had you.

I will leave my Rangers in Rathenn's care, but it is my request that you succeed me as Entil'Zha after I have departed. I can think of no one who could take my place better than you, old friend. I pray that you will succeed in ridding the galaxy of the forces of darkness that I failed to conquer. While the battle starts with me, I hope it will end with you, and speedily.

With the Council broken, the Minbari will return to the state in which I first found them. Sadly, one Caste will turn against another, the clans will be in disarray, and I fear it will again be necessary for the StarFire Wheel to be used to settle disputes. I doubt that a revelation of the fact that their prophet was a Human from the future will reunite our people, but I trust you to decide whether or not to disclose that information. I know you will do whatever is best. If you choose not to tell them, share this letter with Lennier at the least. I do not want you to remain alone with the weight of this secret. And know too, old friend, in case you have doubts, that Jeffrey Sinclair forgives you for all that was done to me on The Line. You did what destiny demanded and there can be no blame in that. Your conscience should be clear.

There is so much more I wish I could express to you, not the least of which is my yearning that we might have had more time to spend in one another's company; that we could again share a leisurely pot of tea together and talk of lighter things, but that is not to be. I can only hope that from time to time you think of me and our days together on Babylon 5, and that when you do, it is with fondness. We will meet again, Delenn, in that place where no shadows fall. Until then, I remain always, your friend, Valen.


End file.
